1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded cable connecting terminal, and more particularly, to a terminal which is capable of avoiding contact with a braid wound around the outside of the shielded cable when it is connected to the end of the shielded cable so as to prevent a yield of current. The invention is also capable of connecting shielded cables of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shielded cable comprises a conductor, a cable sheath insulating the conductor and a net-like conductive braid wound around the outside of the cable sheath. The braid includes fraying strands at the end thereof. The shielded cable connecting female terminal comprises an electrically connecting portion at one end for receiving a male terminal and a cable pressing portion at the other end for connecting the conductor of the shielded cable thereto and a sheath clamping portion for clamping the cable sheath.
When the end of the shielded cable is connected to the female terminal, the fraying strands at the end of the braid is brought into contact with the female terminal, thereby increasing the possibility of short-circuiting the current.
Also, because of the varied diameters of the shielded cable conductors connectable to the female terminals, either of the following measures has to be taken. The female terminal must be manufactured depending upon the size of the shielded cable. Alternatively, a separate part adapted to the size of the conductor must be prepared in advance and the resulting conductor built-in separate part must be inserted into the female terminal.
For the use of such a separate part, a screw hole is provided for the end of the female terminal and the separate part, that is, a connecting member is provided with a male screw fit into the screw hole and a cable-receiving hole having an inner diameter compatible with the size of the cable conductor.
The above method encounters the problem that the connecting member is lengthened and extra components such as a mold, or the like, are required according to the number of separate parts, thus increasing the cost of manufacturing the connecting member.